Fathers and Sons
by Whackjop
Summary: Mpreg. Artha and Moordryd have more alike than most people. Their DNA, in fact.


Summary; Some tests are done that show Artha and Moordryd are (Get ready for it...) Brothers! How in the world is Conner going to explain this one? 

AN; Every fandom needs a Mpreg. I decided this would do for Dragon Booster. I am a sick puppy ;D

* * *

YAYFORRANDOMNESS 

Lil rubbed her eyes behind her reading glasses as she stared at the results. All the racers, seven in the street racers, had been forced to give blood samples. It was a new way to check for drugs that the riders took to increase alertness. It wasn't much, but it was enough to turn the tide of a race.

"Are...are you sure that these are the right samples? I mean, the Paynes have been known to be a little untrustworthy. Maybe Word's son is cheating?" Lil murmured to the proffessor. The proffessor shook his head and sighed.

"We checked the samples when they were taken. He couldn't have swapped them."

"But...but it says here that...Payne and Penn have almost the same DNA pattern. That would mean that, I mean, the only way they could be that close is if they were..."

"Related, I realise that." The proffessor snapped, annoyed by the stuttering. " I'll have to send someone to speak to Conner Penn, since Word Payne has been less than co-operative." He glanced over at Lil.

"But I couldn't! I...I..." She looked up and sighed. "Yes proffessor."

"Yes miss?" Parm asked with a friendly smile. The girl in front of him squeaked and jumped.

"I...I need to speak with a Mr. Penn please."

"You mean Artha?"

"No, I was hoping Conner..."

"Of corse. Sorry about that." Parm disapeared behind something in the stable and a older man with a red beard appeared.

"Yes Miss..."

"Lil." Lil said quickly. "And you must be Conner Penn." Lil was painfully aware of the other four peple in the room watching her. "I came to ask about the blood test Mr. Artha Penn had to give a few days back."

"Why, was there anything wrong?"

"Well, no but, we were curious about the simalarities between his sample and another racers"  
Conner paled considerably at this.

A dark haired boy walked up behind him, looking confused.

"Well what does that mean?" He asked.

"Well, it means that you're related to the owner of the other sample, or that the other owner has somehow gotten ahold of a blood sample very similar to yours." Lil explained, going into scientist mode.

"Wha?!"

"Artha calm down, I'm sure it's just a mistake!" Parm said quickly. "Who was the other sample from?"

"A Mr. Moordryd Payne."

**"WWWHHHHAAAAA????!!!!"**

"Artha? Are you alright?"

"Ugh...what happened?"

"You blacked out. It was very heroic."

"Oh ha ha Kitt...Wait, that girl said that me and Moordryd were related!" Artha sat up quickly. "He must've cheated on the test!"

"No he didn't." Conner said quietly from behind them.

"What do you mean no he didn't?!"

"He and you are almost exactally alike by blood. You look nothing like each other, and your personalities are almost oposite, but by blood you're almost the same." Conner sighed.

"You mean...we ARE RELATED?!"

"Yes." Conner mumbled, dropping his head into his hands. "Drakkus, I wish you weren't, but you are..."

"DAD! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Artha yelled furiously.

"It didn't just happen now Artha. I just...never told you..."

"Well, tell me NOW! What the hell is he to me? I mean, how are we... god, I'm not even going to say it!" Artha began to pace angrilly.

"You're...well, brothers." Conner looked up from his hands in time to see his son begin to hyperventilate. "Artha calm down! Breathe slowly!"

"How...how could...you...wait..." He stuttered. "DOES THIS MAKE WORD MY FATHER?!!"

"Well yes...and no." Conner muttered. "You know how your armour makes you stronger, faster?"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!"

"There are many different armours Artha, some of which have different uses and abilities. I found one when I was younger that...it did something different. It could change the wearers...gender." Conner said the last part very softly.

THUD

"Congradulations Conner." Kitt said nervously. "You just killed the Dragon Booster."


End file.
